Is this just a dream?
by IsisWinters
Summary: Alice is kidnapped into Wonderland by a man with rabbit ears. As she is lost from being taken from her world and her sister, she meets a man who looks identical to her old love. The man who she meets may have the looks but his personality is different. What will happen as he invites her to live with him? Only time will tell.


_This is my first fanfict I ever done, I hope you like it. This is an oneshot. Please give me reviews if you like this and I'll continue making them based on this one. Though I admit this isn't one of my best and it may have some OOC in it and if so I'm sorry. Please don't hate me._

My name is Alice Liddell I was kidnapped by a white rabbit one day and brought to a world I could never believe was real. I like to think of it all as a long dream but it just seems too real to call it that.

When I arrived here the stupid white rabbit turned into a man, a man with bunny ears! He then forced me to drink this medicine and I couldn't go home till I finished the game. The game is that I must interact with the people in this country and fill the medicine vile to the top then I drink it and get to go home. I don't understand the point of it at all.

I miss my home and my sisters but just recently I got my heart broken by the very man I loved. I shouldn't be upset though, they say your first love is doomed from the very beginning.

As I began living here the world I began figuring out things that seems that is definitively not human and some of them really upset me. Like no one in this world values their lives, no one, that really upsets me. Then because of their being a territory war going on everyone is armed to their teeth, even the kids have weapons! Another thing that is crazy about the world is the time; you can never keep track. Morning, evening, and night change randomly, sometimes you can have a morning then it switched to night with no evening or it can be from evening to morning and no night. It's all confusing.

I constantly wanted to return home, I dreaded each moment in this world but after meeting the people in this world I soon began feel like this is where I belong. There's this other weird thing that goes on. There are people who have "roles" and there are people without roles. The ones with roles have a face like mine, and the ones who don't have a role are called "faceless." They have a face but you really have to look at them to see it but I seem to be the only one that can tell the difference between them except for the other faceless people.

Everyone is strange they all have hearts as clocks and when they die they turn into a clock then are taken to Julius, the clockmaker, then once fixed they have no memory of their past life and start over with a clean slate. A lot of people hate Julius for the work that he must do, but it's not his fault. He is a role holder and he is just doing his job.

After meeting everyone and feeling well at home I decided to live here I'm currently taking up residents at the Hatters, a maniac group who values less of people's lives than anyone else. The reason why is because they are the mafia.

How did I end up in this place you ask? Well you see shortly after I have been taken away from my world I left to find the rabbit named Peter and swore that I would take my revenge out on him, not that I'm going to kill him or anything just give him what he asked for. He takes me to this world kisses me then tells me I can't go home?! He isn't getting away that easily.

After finding Peter and punching him in the face I left the castle. Oh yes he is the Prime Minister of Heart Castle, who would have thought? Upon wondering around the area for what seemed forever I came across a mansion with large iron gates and two gate keepers who were identical. They had faces so I guessed that they had duties as well. When I tried being civil they tried killing me! Said they just wanted to play. "Who are these kids?" I thought "And where are their parents?"

While they tried killing me someone shouted out their names and told them it's not polite to attack a lady. I turned around to thank the man and I couldn't believe what I had just seen! The man who had saved me looked exactly like my old love! I didn't know what to do, I was so overwhelmed that I ran away from the man who saved me and disappeared into the forest. I had gotten myself lost but it was better than being around that man. Tears ran down my face as I couldn't believe what I just saw.

I soon felt horrible after running away. He just saved me and in return I run away. I figured I should at least go apologize and thank him as well. So I left the forest after roaming around it and made my way back to the gates. I was nervous at first that I was going to get attacked but nobody was there so I made my way into the mansion and knocked on it. A faceless maid answered surprised as it seemed like I was some strange creature. I asked her if she knows the man who is in charge and after speaking for a few minutes she guided me to his chambers. She left me alone at the door. It was all or nothing.

I went to knock on the door but before I could the door was opened and the man was in front of me. I was still shocked by the resemblance but inhaled deeply and began to speak. "I'm sorry for running away earlier I was overwhelmed by everything. I'm not around here and I'm trying to get used to this place please must you forgive me? And I would also like to thank you for you helping me out back there."

The man began to laugh as I was speaking, it angered me but he forgave me none the less. And that is how it all began.

I didn't want to feel like a mooch living here so I decided to work, though I didn't need to. I work morning and evening and get the night off like normal and I just mainly have to do the chores around here and clean, something I have always been used to before coming to this world.

Upon cleaning Blood's room and dusting off his book cases quietly one day I found a book that seemed worth reading. Looking around making sure no one was present; I took the book and began reading it. I got so engulfed in it that I hadn't noticed Blood came in the room. When his arms wrapped around mine is when I stopped reading and escaped his grasp. This man always teases with me and flirts with me, it's really a pain! But somehow it became a regular thing.

"Why must you always play hard to get little lady?" he asked moving towards me pinning me against the wall. "Is it because I look like your old lover? Or do you really not like me at all?"

I tried escaping from him again but he was much too strong. My heart pounded as his lips were inches away from mine, "Am I not good enough for you?"

He always flirted like this sometimes I wonder if he actually means any of this or if this was all a sick joke. He gently began kissing my neck, the kisses were hard and pleasurable I wanted him to stop, but at the same time to continue. I let out a soft moan as he gently bit into my skin. What was happening to me? I was actually falling for his game. Why won't he just stop? Why must he torture me? Blood why did I fall for you? Tears began to well in my eyes as the man continued to touch me loving the fact that I wasn't trying to push him away. He was taking advantage of me because he looked like my old love.

I let out a soft moan again as he ran a hand up my skirt, he chuckled softly and muttered, his hot breath and sweet voice invading my wanting soul. "I don't know why you must tease me so, but I love this new you, Alice. Why can't you be like this more often?" He unbuttoned the back of my maid outfit it dropping down to the ground leaving me in just my bra and panties. I wanted him to stop, I couldn't handle this, this is just beyond extreme but everything he did he made me feel loved, made me feel like I was wanted. I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck hesitantly which surprised him more than anything. Looking up at his wide eyes I smiled softly my body taking over and I pushed him on the ground myself on top. Clearly he hadn't expected this; his body trembled as I began feeling something harden. I blushed massively upon feeling him. Blood began to breathe heavily smirking, "My my Alice, my darling. What's with you all of a sudden? Finally giving in to your urges?"

I nodded my head still blushing brightly and ran my hands up his well sculpted chest. This wasn't me. I am certainly not a lady but this is just disgraceful giving in to my urges.

Blood obviously could tell that I was fighting on what to do next so he took that to his advantage and took me in his arms and stood up bringing me to his bed. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. He wore his white button up shirt and his hair covered his eyes just a little, he was definitely the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes upon.

He gently laid me down on the bed as he hovered over top of me. This seemed just like how it was when a came to wonderland, a dream. He gently traced my lips with his finger then moved them and rested his head on my chest over my heart for a moment or two. I breathed heavily as I felt him grow on me.

This was all too much, it's one thing when he's teasing me, but taking it this far is just unforgivable. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again and I asked softly, "Why must you tease me like this Blood? If you don't mean any of this then why keep playing around?"

He lifted his head and looked down at my small body, "You're very entertaining. You are just so cute. Why do I do this? It's simply my lady." He suddenly kissed me deeply which caught me off guard. I didn't want to kiss back but I did and damn did I like it. It was like how I always thought it would be, hot.

Blood pulled away and looked down at my panting body; I wanted more but I just laid there looking up at him panting. "I do all of this because I love you."

Where my ears deceived? Blood, the all mighty mafia boss just openly admit his love for me, an outsider?

Blood smirked down at me. "What? You didn't think I actually cared about you?"

I simply looked up at him and he sighed. "You're such a troublesome girl."  
I looked away, I was in my underclothes how could I be so comfortable with this if it was with Peter or any other man I would beat their ass's. "You look so confused darling. Please fill your thoughts of me, and me only and I'll fill you up in return."

I blushed deeper by his words. He took my wrists and pinned me back on the bed him still overtop and told me, "You're not fighting or saying no. I'll take that as a yes then." He then brought his lips to mine once again. I instantly kissed back loving the taste of his lips upon mind. He smirked once more again deepening the kiss. I parted my lips for his tongue to enter my mouth knowing that's what he wanted. This man, the man who looked like my old love, the man who always teased me, the man who I had fallen in love with, is now mine.

_Blood, I am not letting you go, ever._

He took his self in position and he had me that whole entire night. When the time changed he told me to stay that I didn't need to work. For once though, I obeyed his orders. I stayed with him

It was awkward being around him for a while after the night and I also found out that the others heard us too, that made it even awkward for me I think Elliot was jealous, I know his love for Blood went deep, but didn't think _that_ deep. I stayed by Blood thought everything, I wished he would change his actions when it came to killing people but even I didn't have the power to change it. If anything it made it worse.

He threatened to kill anyone who came close to me (with the exception of Elliot, the twins, maids, and the other role holders) or who even looked at me. I felt like a burden and I pleaded to him not to kill them and that since I was an outsider a lot of people were awed. He actually listened and got better, but still threatened them. I'm just glad that I got someone in my life who values my life and wellbeing.

This is the man I decided to spend the rest of my life with. Sister, I'm sorry you'll just have to go without me a little bit longer. Please forgive me.

~End~


End file.
